


Champion

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel's just become the GP2 champion and Jolyon wants to congratulate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



Jo's got a good bottle of scotch in his suitcase, he brought it in the hope that his friend Stoffel would clinch the GP2 title this weekend and they'd have something good to celebrate with. Because that's what friends do, and Stoffel's a good friend. He's spent fifteen minutes obsessing over his hair and another ten minutes trying to work out what shirt to wear; his stomach is twisted into a knot and his hands are trembling but he hasn't figured out why. Jo brushes it off as a long and emotional weekend; he was commentating when Carlos had his accident and it had taken all of his effort to keep the worry in, stop his voice from cracking and the tears from flowing. The support races weren't much better but no-one was seriously hurt and that's all that matters.

As he wanders along the halls of the hotel, looking for Stoffel's room; he finds that his nervousness is replaced by excitement. The second Stoffel appears at the door there's a huge grin spreading over his face and a warm glow in his heart.

Stoffel lets him into the room, motioning for him to sit on the bed, but Jo stands waiting for him to close the door.

"I thought we could celebrate properly. I know you don't like champagne."

"For this, I made an exception!" Stoffel looks so happy, although a large part of that is winning the title he's worked so hard for, some of it is the simple pleasure of spending time with Jo. They've been friends for a long time now, even last year when they were rivals, they still found time to hang out together.

Jo holds out the bottle, it's a twenty-one year old Laphroaig, which is a nice one but the name also gives endless amusement when others try to pronounce it.

Stoffel takes it, stepping closer than he needs to, he can feel Jo's breath on his cheek and his heart flutters with delight. He's never told anyone that he's been nursing a crush on Jo for a while now, his handsome looks and reserved personality an appealing combination.

Jo thinks about asking how his evening was but he can't find the words, all he wants to do is scream how much he cares for him, how every touch sets his soul on fire and every minute they're apart makes him feel incomplete.

The silence is deafening, the roar of his pulse pounding through his body makes him want to apologise for being so noisy. "I lo-"

Stoffel's lips are on his before he can embarrass himself, it's chaste at first but then Stoffel sighs and it puts their bodies into overdrive, hands trying to prise them free of their clothing. They've both waited so long for this moment that there's no finesse, not this time, it's all raw need and lust. Stoffel's so impatient that he rips at Jo's shirt, sending buttons scattering over the room. Jo growls while Stoffel admires his hairy chest, using the time to slink out of his t-shirt and give Jo a show, he's seen him topless before but now the air is charged with sexual energy.

Jo fumbles with the button on his jeans but his hands are still shaking and Stoffel has to take over, biting his lip as he does it before sliding them down, Jo sliding his shoes off before stepping out of them. His eyes are wide with lust and the blush on his cheeks is adorable, Stoffel reaches out to run his thumb over them. Jo kisses his hand and the rush it gives him has his cock pressing against his jeans, yearning for freedom. Stoffel pulls his jeans off, it shouldn't look sexy but to Jo it does.

Jo lunges forwards, toppling them onto the bed. Their foreheads bump together and they both mumble their apologies as Jo kisses the slight red mark. Jo goes to speak but Stoffel presses his finger to his lips, before twisting round to find the lube he has hidden away.

Stoffel rolls them so that Jo's lying on the bed, pliant under his touch, he knows that he could ask Jo for anything and he would do it, desperate to please. He slides off his boxers and Jo goes to bring his lips to his swollen cock, but Stoffel pins him to the bed. Jo compresses his lips, writhing under Stoffel's touch, arching his hips as Stoffel removes his underwear. He moans as his cock springs free, his eyes screwed shut as the anticipation overwhelms him.

The sound of liquid squooshing out of a bottle has Jo squirming and the slap of skin on skin as he warms it in his hands is so erotic that he feels his orgasm start to build before he's even been touched. Stoffel's hands on his cock, slicking him up, has him sucking in deep breaths, trying not to come. The bed dips as Stoffel moves to straddle him, smooth skin sliding against his fur, and he feels his lips kissing their way down the side of his neck before his hand caresses the side of his face, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Stoffel towering over him, his perfect body on display like a work of art, makes him gasp. He grins and starts to sink down onto his cock, no hands, just perfect coordination and he's so slick and warm that Jo holds his breath until he's all the way in. Stoffel dives in for a kiss, the change of angle has Jo gasping and Stoffel never breaks the kiss. Instead he ups his pace until they're coming in unison, Stoffel leaving a sticky mess between them as their bodies rub together.

Jo's screaming 'I love you' as he comes, unaware of what he's said until the dizzying rush of orgasm subsides, leaving him blushing but unable to run away, still pinned by Stoffel's limp body curled on top of him.

Stoffel feels him squirming, trying to wriggle free from under him but he hugs him tighter before whispering, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
